


Rainbow Shades of Yellow

by orphan_account



Series: "Shades of" (Undertale) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Cuties, M/M, Romance, Shipping, dream x ink, ink x dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ink was supposed to be hurrying home, but everyone knew that interruptions plus Ink's bad memory never mixed. So of course, any distractions quickly replaced his thoughts, until he was brought back to reality. Though, there had to be something he was missing.Dream knew he had a crush on him, it was obvious from the start. But there was something about the skeleton that was a bit off - but even being the doctor he was, he couldn't work it out. He just knew that it was going to make things harder for him, but he wasn't going to give up. Not even with his attentive job, or his rebel brother. No, he was going to say it...eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

Ink stroked back through his non-existent hair as he trailed down the road, sketch books under one arm, back pack slung over the other shoulder. It wasn’t often that he walked home with his stuff, but he was in a little bit of a rush today. Though, it was easy to not show it, as he kept his pace even. His house wasn’t far, after all.

Stopping at the lights, Ink looked around for a bit as he lightly shuffled back and forth on his feet. Surprisingly, he wasn’t tired as most days tend to turn out – being a caretaker had its perks, but on the other hand, most of the children tend to run him up the walls. It wasn’t hard for him to keep a smile on his face, but that was to hide his serious lack of patience he held for loud children. He didn’t know how he succeeded to hold it together, but he really had no choice.

Looking back up, Ink shifted his bag and strolled across the road as fast as he could so he would beat the lights. But feeling something press against his foot, he forgot all about where he was standing, looking down at the object on the ground. Blinking, he picked up the slightly open notebook, the drawings over the lines clear. “Hm, I wonder who this belongs to,” he said, flicking it over.

Not paying any attention to the cars as he scanned over the cover, trying to spot any form of a name or initials, Ink was caught off guard by the pressure as he was yanked backwards, unknowingly brought to safety on the other side of the road. Shifting his books, he blinked a few times, looking up to the skeleton standing above him, an expression of disbelief on the other’s face. “Oh, sorry!” Ink chimed, but the other didn’t seem to like that.

“Sorry? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he asked, but it was more worry than anything else. But Ink wasn’t fazed no matter what it meant, grinning, rocking slightly side to side.  

“Must be, heh. Always have a sucky memory when I get distracted. But thank you! Now I can live another day!” Ink said, again finding only the good in what had happened. It was clear what he meant though – if his stupidity was going to get him hurt, then that was going to happen. He couldn’t stop it himself, and this skeleton had only just happened to show up.

Staring ahead, he felt something jolt a little in his soul, before he shook his head and let out a sigh, placing a hand on his forehead. “Guess you’re right,” he replied, looking up to keep speaking, but then spotted the notebook hanging out of the other’s hand, and his eyes shot open.

“Oh, that’s mine!” he added quickly, and Ink blinked again, looking down to the notebook. Well, that explained why he was here. Dream looked ahead, expecting the other to hand it back as he held out his hand, but instantly tensed as the other turned the cover of the book, though didn’t make a move as he looked through.

“These are really good!” Ink exclaimed as he flipped through the pages of sketchy drawings of objects and animals. Dream couldn’t help the slight blush on his cheeks, looking to the side, he just sheepishly reached out and took back the book. Looking up at Ink for a little bit, he flipped to the end and very carefully ripped out the last page, holding it out to him.

“You can, um… keep this one. I have to get going, or I’m gonna be late. But, uh, it was nice to meet you!” Dream spoke, sounding a little nervous, he walked around Ink, eyeing him the whole time with his hands behind his back and a small smile. Not watching where he was going, he stumbled back on the curb and fell towards the road, preparing for the fall until he felt the other’s hand clasp around his arm.

“I’m sorry, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Ink repeated jokingly, and helped him up with a small laugh. Dream chuckled nervously, yellow blush now clear as day, but Ink didn’t seem to be paying any attention to it.

“Heh, nice. I, um, will see you later,” he said quickly, grinning awkwardly now, as he turned and walked quickly across the road, eyes fixed ahead of him.

Ink waved slightly with a smile, then turned over the page he held to look at the drawing. Oh, that was nice, he thought, but that wasn’t the only thing that caught his eye. Right in the corner was a series of numbers which Ink was sure was the boy’s phone number… but why had he given it to him?

Ink shrugged, placing it gently in his bag. He would worry about that later, well, since he just remembered why he had to get back quickly. But as he turned and ran through the street, it seemed life had even more plans for him.

 

* * *

 

Dream wasn’t sure how he succeeded in getting all thoughts of the rainbow skeleton he’d met before out of his head while he worked, but it wasn’t that hard to concentrate. And concentration he needed, with a job like his. One mistake could cost a person their life, and he wasn’t willing to make that mistake.

Of course, once he was done, his mind went on hardwire. He felt his stomach churn and the blush forced to come back, and Dream was certain this was what he thought it was. Yes, he had a crush. Though there was something about Ink that he wasn’t sure, especially since he never pointed out a single action from Dream. Which, while he was glad he didn’t get embarrassed even more, it kind of made him think there was something up…

Dream jumped out of his thoughts at the sound of his ringtone going off in his pocket – loud enough for him to hear – and he wasn’t even out of his gloves yet. He quickly pulled them off and placed them on the bench, before digging his phone out to hold it up to the side of his skull. “Hello, Dream here,” he answered.

_“Dream? It’s me, Blueberry! Um… I know you’ve probably just finished work, but… Okay, I’ll cut to the chase; it’s your brother.”_

Dream blinked, then placed his other hand on his forehead and let out a small groan. He didn’t even need to ask to know what this was about. This had happened so many times, Blueberry wasn’t even worried about saying it anymore. “Okay, thanks for telling me Blue… I’ll go and get him then,” he replied, attempting to slip out of his coat, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

_“Yeah, he’s at it again. Think he attacked a police officer this time, too…”_

Dream sighed, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he moved the phone to the other side of his head. “I wish there was something I could do…” he replied, heading towards the door, and trying to think, again, of any possible way, but… his brother was far too stubborn, and no matter how many times Dream tried to talk to him, he did it again. Nightmare should’ve been glad he had enough money to bail him out every time, but Dream didn’t know why he did it. He believed in him too much, and sometimes he wished he didn’t.

Hanging up after a little, Dream made his way back along the path, heading down to the station as quickly as he could again, meeting up with Blue as he walked in through the door. “Where is he?” he asked, though he could tell his friend had the answer lined up already.

“Third room down the left,” Blueberry replied, chucking his friend the key, before turning to head back behind the counter.

Dream nodded his head and carried on, unlocking the door to where his brother now sat, leaning with his head in his hands and tapping his foot. Dream sighed and shut the door behind him. “You know, you don’t have to keep doing this-“

“Don’t start with that crap again,” Nightmare remarked, folding his arms and looking towards the wall. “I’m not gonna fall for all that nice shit. I’m not like you guys, and I never will be.”

Dream lowered his eyes in a slightly sad frown, but he knew there was nothing he could do. “I don’t know why I do this for you…” he just said, soul sinking a little. He knew how his brother was and what he did, and yet Dream continued to use money on, as most people said, ‘someone who didn’t deserve it’. But was that true? Did Nightmare really not deserve it?

Moving away from the exit of the door, Dream waved his hand to get Nightmare to follow behind him, and he did so without a word. Both of them knew it was the same procedure every time. But Dream wasn’t sure who was at fault.

Digging into his bag, Dream stopped infront of the counter and looked back at his brother. “…Nightmare?” he said, placing the money on the counter infront of Blueberry.

“What do you want?” Nightmare said, growling a little. Dream could just see it – the moment the money was paid, he’d be back out on the streets, causing chaos wherever he went.

Dream gulped, turning to face him. “I want you to come with me,” he spoke, confidence in his voice even though he was scared – scared he was going to lose him again. Scared there was nothing he could do to help.

Nightmare scoffed. “Yeah, right. Like I’m gonna follow you to your silly hospital. And don’t say that wasn’t what you were thinking, cause I know you,” he replied, turning towards the door. He’d barely made it a few steps before Dream grasped hold of his arm, holding tight.

“… I wasn’t asking, brother. I’ve bailed you out at least twenty times since you started, the _least_ you can do is follow me. If nothing changes, I’ll let you go, but I want you to give it a try,” Dream said sternly.

Nightmare wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew if he refused, Dream would just say the same thing next time, and the next. Besides, nothing was going to happen. He was a stone wall, and nothing could break through his defence. Nothing would happen. “…Yeah, whatever. Let’s just… hurry up then.”

Dream tried his best to hide his happiness, but couldn’t help the small smile as he placed his hands together. “Right!” he said, turning to the door, he waved back at Blueberry as he headed out.

“Thank you!” he called, and Nightmare just rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed him out. This was probably a bad idea, but… he’d told himself nothing was going to happen, and he was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yay, it's a series. Um, so somehow while writing this, I came up with two other ships which means this series is going to have four stories to it, man that's a lot. Sorry if you've worked out the other two ships already based on the characters in this chapter, but, uh, they're kind of common ships, haha. Anyways, I hope you liked this :3


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Dream had been expecting that Friday night, late as well, was for his brother to stumble through the door, blood seeping through his clothes. And he especially hadn’t been expecting him to smile, telling him it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Because it sure as hell was! Dream was far from calm as his brother stumbled forward, and he only managed to get to his senses when he heard a loud thud.

Dream felt like an idiot for letting him fall; probably causing more damage then was already done, but sweat branding on his skull, he whipped out his phone and quickly called the ambulance, urgently but clearly speaking to the familiar voice on the other end, whilst reaching over to his weakened, unconscious brother. Once the call was done, he took hold of him carefully, moving him over to see the blood smeared from his hand and throughout his arm, even dripping into parts of his shirt.

_What had happened…?_

Time passed quickly as the ambulance pulled up, and Dream, still shaken, crawled into one of the seats as he fearfully looked to the back of the van as they drove off. Doctor or not, he didn’t normally go through situations like this. Ambulances, that was. Emergencies, yes, but there was just something about the whirling sirens that made it all the more nerve-wracking.

Even when things were okay, Dream’s forehead was still covered with sweat. Just thinking back on it. He could’ve _died_ back then. And criminal or not, Nightmare was his _brother_. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what got him into a situation like that in the first place…how had he ended up so bad? He’d almost lost all of his _blood_.

Dream let out a sigh, sinking into the chair with his hands knotted together on his lap. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling of the waiting room.

First time he’d ever been in here for any reason other than his job. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to leave; despite how late it was getting. Despite how hungry he was. Despite the amount of nurses – some he recongized – walking in and telling him things were fine, he could go home.

Dream didn’t know why he couldn’t lift himself off the chair. And eventually, it was too late for him to make a decision as his head tilted back, and he was fast asleep against the uncomfortable metal chair at two o’clock in the morning.

Time zipped past. God knew how long it was, but Dream’s eyes shot open, and he looked around, before his eyes lowered a little again, worry clear. God, he’d fallen asleep here?! What if something happened while he was out?! He jumped up to his feet, looking towards the clock. Alright, 6:30 am… god he was still tired, but… he knew people would start to flood in soon. Maybe he should just… go see his brother, and then head out. At least he had the day off today…

Trailing down the corridor, Dream gulped as he stopped at the closed room of Nightmare’s, worry branded on his face. He grasped the handle, turning it gently, quietly, as he creaked open the door, peering inside.

He hadn’t been expecting to see yet another skeleton – a familiar one none the less, looking down at him worriedly.

Dream frowned lightly, though it was weak with his worry. “Cross, what are you doing here? You know you’re not supposed to be walking around this place,” he said, sternly, as he walked towards the other. At least he could keep his voice stable, even when his eyes fell on his weak brother.

Cross whipped around, clearly surprised at being caught, that he almost fell off his feet, his arm wrapped around his stomach. “D-Dream-kun!” he said in alarm, before lowering his eyes. “I-I’m sorry… everyone was rushing about y-yesterday, and I-I heard about it, s-so… just had to go see if e-everything was okay…”

Dream gulped, walking forward a bit, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Alright, that much he could understand. “I get it, Cross… but people will start to be coming in soon. You should get back to your room. If you want to check on him some other time, just wait for me, okay?” he informed, still gently holding onto his shoulder as he began to lead the younger one out of the room.

Cross grasped his other arm, peering back for a bit sadly, but he didn’t fight it as he was led out. Dream felt sorry for him, more than ever, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. Trailing down the corridor in silence, he led him back to his room. Turning to head out the door, Dream stopped for a second, looking back.

“Hey… how about the next time I come, I bring you some of those Japanese sweets you like? The Pocky?” he suggested, and was glad when he saw Cross light up, smiling a little with his eyes shining.

“Would you really?” he said, leaning forward a bit with his hands pressed against his chest, and Dream nodded with a small smile.

“Really,” he affirmed, looking ahead at Cross’s bright smile, before turning to continue out the door. He smiled a bit himself, but it didn’t take long to fade as he carried on down the hall, towards the exit of the hospital. He wasn’t sure what could cheer him up now, if anything.

The moment he stepped out of the hospital, Dream’s phone went off in his pocket. He was a bit surprised at first, but pulled it out. Oh, it was Ink. The one he’d just so happen to call one time because… well, he was curious. And of course, that would then give the other his phone number. Not that he minded it. Trying to cheer up a little, Dream answered the call and held it up to his ear.

Bad mistake.

_“HEY! You picked up!”_

Dream jumped, shooting the phone away from his with two hands, staring at it like it had offended him. _Ouch_ , that had hurt. He gulped a bit, slowly moving it back to his ear, looking ahead. “Y-Yeah, I did…um, can you keep your voice down a little next time…?”

_“…Oh, sorry! I guess I got pretty excited, ahaha!”_

_I think that’s a bit of an understatement,_ Dream thought, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

_”So, hey! I was just walking down the street and then I got this message from this guy named Fresh I met recently after I helped them and he invited me to this karaoke place, and, well, I’m standing outside of it right now and then I thought about you and wondered if you would like to come! It could be super fun!! Even if the one named Error is a bit shy, but he’ll be fine! So, you up to it??”_

Dream would be lying if he couldn’t imagine the others eyes just getting wider and wider as he rambled on in the street. He could even everyone around him just turning and staring while he paid them no mind. Taking a few seconds, he rethought what the other said, before looking a little alarmed. “W-Wait, you want to invite _me_??” he replied, looking a little flustered. He was glad this was over the phone, even if Ink was a little… oblivious.

_“Yeah!! I mean, if you wanna come! It could be super fun!”_

Dream didn’t even think about the fact that his voice was probably going to kill his ears one day more than his headphones were, lowering the phone a little. He _wanted_ to go with _him_?? _Singing??? Like a **date**??? _ Dream could feel himself getting more flustered, lifting the phone back up, stuttering a little.

“U-Uh, yeah! I-I’d love to! Um, where is it…?” he asked, hoping nobody was staring at _him_ now.

 _“Oh, sweet! Okay, I’ll text you the place; see you there!”_ Dream heard, and before he had a chance to say thank you, the other had hung up, so he was sort of just… blurting out an embarrassed thank you in the middle of the street, no biggie.

Switching off his phone, he placed his hand by his side and moved out of the way against the nearest building, rocking back and forth on his heels in attempt to calm himself down a little. It wasn’t _really_ a date; it was just for fun! And besides, Ink had said he’d seen those other two… Error and Fresh, was it? He still couldn’t help but think one of those two sounded _really_ familiar, but the thought flew out of his head once he felt his phone buzz in his hand. All right, off he went then… while trying not to get all riled up again.

 

* * *

 

Dream wasn’t doing much better when he arrived, and for once, he was _thankful_ Ink didn’t notice anything. His cheeks were still flushed yellow as he followed the other inside, a small smile forming on his face that faded whenever the other turned away. Gosh, why him…?

Dream halted to a stop, almost running into Ink as he abruptly stopped at the door, looking ahead at the door as he fixed his hat on his head. He couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as the other pressed his face up to the window, but it quickly faded. Alright, well, this was it then… part of him was hoping that this wouldn’t be an inconvenience for them.

The door opened, and a very cheerful welcoming burst out from the other side. Alright, so there was _another_ overly energetic guy… Dream could see why he and Ink got along. He tried to peer past, listening in on the conversation only slightly as his eyes caught on the other guy rushing up. Alright, now he even _looked_ familiar.

“You…invited them?”

The voice was quiet, shaken, but Dream definitely picked up on it from where he was standing. Okay, and he _sounded_ familiar too. Just what was up with that…? Thinking about this was starting to hurt his head a little, but at least it was better than the other subject of his thoughts.

Most of the conversation was starting to make Dream feel a bit awkward about being here, and even more so when the attention was turned to him, and the one called Error asked who he was. Oh, well, he didn’t remember anything clearly… maybe Dream was just mistaking him for someone else. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Ink spoke before him.

“I know what you said, but Dream here doesn’t get a lot of days off, and since you had invited me out the same time that he has time off, I had to do something!” he chimed, and Dream blinked. He was just lucky he _did_ have time off right now. It wasn’t like he’d told Ink when he worked. Or anything for that matter. Was that a cleverly constructed lie, in some way…?

Dream wasn’t sure what he was thinking when the rainbow coloured skeleton directed to him, but he sure was startled, but nothing compared to the small stutter of Error, which made Dream stand his ground a little now. He had to get rid of these thoughts – he wasn’t nervous about anything, not really. He was just overthinking things. So, he put on a bright smile, closing his eyes happily. “Same to you,” he replied to Error’s hello, not missing that Fresh was looking proud at the other… and there was something else about that look to… but he didn’t think on it much as Fresh turned his head, and Dream did the same, looking ahead at Ink who was already eagerly scrolling through the songs… well, that was fine with him, mostly… he didn’t really think he was very good either.

Dream trailed inside, looking ahead at Error who immediately went and sat down on the couch. Alright, so he got the other was shy, but this was a private area, so… he walked over and gently sat down, smiling at the other as he crossed one leg over the other. “Not much of a singer, are we?” he asked. He saw the other jump lightly, and he looked regretful for a second, before Error carried on.

“O-Oh, um…i-it’s a…little embarrassing, I-I mean, I’m…” Error attempted, but Dream didn’t even need to hear the end of his sentence to understand what he meant, giving him a gentle look, nodding his head with a small smile on his face.

“I understand,” Dream replied, and after a few seconds of silence, he turned away somewhat at the same time as Error, staring ahead at Fresh and Ink as they blasted out to one of those Japanese songs. And he couldn’t help it. His voice was slightly high pitched, and he couldn’t understand a word he was saying, but at the same time, it was really pretty… Dream didn’t even notice that he was staring ahead with hearts in his eyes, lids slightly lowered as he just leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

Apparently, though, someone else _did_ notice.

“H-Hey, you—“

Dream jumped, alarmed out of his state as he felt the others hand on his shoulder, feeling it shoot back almost immediately, as he looked to the side, face flushed yellow. “O-Oh, sorry!” he hastily apologised, but felt his stomach churn once he realised what he’d been doing. He looked to the side, grasping at his sleeve with his other hand. Damn, he really was head over heels… even looking like that in public… There was silence from Error, and Dream was sure he’d messed it up, but was surprised when the other rose up to his feet, asking if anyone wanted any drinks.

The full Japanese response from Ink made Dream giggle, again, but it was quiet, and as usual, it quickly faded. Nobody had caught a word of that, but he envied Ink for not being embarrassed, and just repeating what he wanted in English.

Once the two of them were outside, Dream’s mind fixated on their task, he was surprised when he realised Error wasn’t following him, and had stopped some ways from the door. Dream blinked, turning around with a smile. “What is it?” he asked, noticing the others eyes were lowered to the ground.

“S-So, um… do you really feel that way about him?” Dream’s eyes widened a bit, and he felt the yellow blush crawl to his cheeks almost instantly – even if he had a feeling Error would’ve worked it out with the way he was acting. Oh, well, he couldn’t hide it now.

“U-Um, yeah… it’s kind of recent, but he _is_ pretty cute… though my hopes aren’t that high, to be honest, I… I think you’ve noticed, but I don’t…” Dream trailed off, looking at the ground himself now, which his shoulders hunched. _I don’t think he’d ever feel the same way…_

“You should tell him.” Dream blinked, snapping himself out of his thoughts at Error’s voice – slightly more confident than it had sounded at this entire trip. “You can’t… tell just by looking at someone, so I think you should give it a shot… Maybe not straight away, but Ink… won’t know if you don’t say anything, and neither will you, so…”

Dream blinked, before feeling a smile return to his face as he lit up a little; it was small, but most certainly there. “You really think I have a chance…?” he didn’t sound entirely sure of it, but it made him feel a bit better about giving it a shot sometime in the future; that maybe it would work. Even if it worried him.

“Well, I guess…” Error replied, and Dream didn’t even pay attention to his slightly unsure response as he grinned widely, stepping forward to pull the other in a sudden hug.

“Thank you!!” Dream squealed happily, not noticing Error’s stiffness, before the other had pushed himself out of his arms, pressing his back up against the wall. Dream’s smile instantly faded as he noticed Error’s panicked state; combined with fear, and Dream knew he’d messed up. He didn’t waste any time in kneeling down in front of Error, and even as he noticed the other was slipping away, his voice was calm, careful, reassuring.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, I’m sorry… just take deep breaths, you’re fine…” Dream spoke gently, and even if he was freaking out a little on the inside, it was really what he did to cope with situations like this. But he was more than relieved when Error looked back towards him, though was surprised with the reaction he got.

“D-Dream…?”

Dream tilted his head, confused as to why Error was saying his name like that, before it all flooded back. Wait a second… this was really familiar… It took a bit, but eventually Dream smiled widely, even as he was still a little surprised. “Error! It’s you!”

“Y-Yeah, it’s me,” Error said as he moved himself to sit up. Dream was still a bit worried, but regardless, he kept on reassuring the other as they spoke; about the past and about now, and their future… even as Dream couldn’t believe he’d forgotten all about him. But really, he was more than glad they had met up again.

Heading back, it wasn’t until they arrived and Fresh pointed it out that Dream realised their arms were empty. Oh, they were meant to get drinks… Dream felt a bit embarrassed about it at Fresh’s chuckle, but regardless, he headed towards the door.

“No worries, we’ll get em for ya,” Fresh said, patting Dream on the shoulder, before turning towards the door – very eagerly followed by an energetic Ink. Dream smiled a bit, before looking towards Error as the door closed gently. Well, why they were here… he stepped up to the karaoke machine, taking a hold of one of the microphones and holding it out to Error.

“Can you sing?” Dream asked. Error’s response was, as usual, surprised, but after a bit he managed to smile, rising back up to his feet.

“D-Don’t see why not…” Error said, and Dream lit up happily, reaching out for the remote to pick the song.

 

* * *

 

Dream was brought back to reality the moment he left the karaoke place. Error and Fresh had left a bit earlier, but once he and Ink were out, he was already making his way down the path, knowing he had to visit his brother.

“Hey, wait!” Dream stopped in his tracks, turning back to see Ink running lightly after him, just smiling brightly. “Where are you heading?”

Dream didn’t really _want_ to say, but maybe it would mean Ink would stop following him for now… even though he was conflicted with that happening, he didn’t think Ink would be the best help while during the visit. “My brother’s in the hospital, so I’m going to check on him,” he said, and hoping that would be it, turned back and continued walking down the path.

.

.

.

“Do you mind if I come?” Ink asked. No ‘sorry to hear that’ or anything – just wanting to come. Dream gripped his bag, feeling anger rise up in him. _Why_ would the other want to come if he didn’t even care? Trying not to let it get the best of him, he continued walking, shaking his head.

“No.” That was it. Dream didn’t want him along right now, and the last thing he wanted to do was snap at him. But, much to his annoyance, Ink kept following him, looking confused.

“Why is that?” he asked, and that didn’t help Dream’s mood in the slightest. He knew he was being a bit rude, and straight forward; but he was stressed, worried, and he didn’t want the other around. And the constant nagging was only making it harder for him. And the way things were going, it seemed Ink didn’t care.

“Because I _don’t_. Now _please_ go,” Dream replied, just managing to keep his anger down as he was practically begging for the other to leave. He didn’t want to deal with this now.

There was silence for a bit, and he thought it was done.

“Are you-“

That had done it.

“Leave me alone!” Dream snapped, whipping around with a low frown, a glare. “I-I don’t even get you! How can you be so happy and oblivious all the time? Can’t you just understand?! I want to be alone right now, and you don’t even care, do you?! Just _go away_!” he screamed, his attention purely focused on Ink.

His smile had faded long ago. Dream didn’t even wait for a single word as he turned back again, marching heavily along the pavement. But then, after there was nothing but silence, his frown lowered. His eyes drifted to the ground sadly, and he slowed to a stop. He didn’t know why he expected the other to keep following. But Dream did know something.

He felt _terrible_. He thought in his mind for a second, before turning around to say something, _anything_.

Ink was gone. Dream felt it stab into his heart, the tears welling up in his eyes before he even had a chance to register them. His eyes fell, and Dream knew now… he’d done it. He’d ruined it all. His eyes squinted shut as the tears slid down his cheeks, and he gripped at his chest.

Wiping at his eyes, Dream slowly continued on his way. 


	3. Chapter 3

 Dream had _never_ felt so terrible in all his life.  

Letting out a sigh, he sunk back into the couch, gulping. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do now. He was certain he’d ruined it forever – that he would never had another chance. Was it his fault? He didn’t know, but he was blaming himself anyway. If he had just… just not said anything, at least it would’ve been better. Then again, it wasn’t what he’d said, it was how he’d said. And even Dream was surprised at how he’d done it, because he barely ever snapped. Ever.

He was at least glad everything was going well with his brother, and Cross was feeling a lot better now after their conversation, but… he wasn’t sure what to do now. The entire time with his brother had been a struggle to hide it, and he didn’t know who to talk to. Even when he had his phone sitting next to him that now had his friend’s number in it, not to mention Ink’s himself, but he couldn’t talk to him. Not after what he pulled.

Dream lowered his eyes to the ground, before rising up to his feet. It was his day off, but… well, Dream had trouble sitting down and doing nothing. Everyone said he needed a break, but all he wanted to do is help people. But instead, he was now pacing back and forth in the lounge room, out of worry, frustration, boredom… and he didn’t know what to do.

The sound of his phone going off easily startled Dream as he jumped, his soul pounding against his ribcage for a bit before he let out a relieved breath. At least, only for a second. _Could it be Ink?? N-No, he wouldn’t call, would he?_ Dream nervously peered over at the caller… before letting out the deepest sigh of _relief_ and grasping the phone, answering it as he pressed it to the side of his head.

“Error! Hey!” Dream called out sharply, before wincing a bit himself as he realised how loud he’d sounded, and apparently so had Error… well, of course he did.

_“Y-Yeah, it’s me.”_

Dream grinned a bit nervously, tilting his head to the side. “Ah, sorry… just a bit relieved,” he replied casually.

_“Relieved? Why is that?”_

Dream blinked, before feeling sweat form on his skull, staying silent for a total of about five seconds as he tried to think over his words. “U-Uh…”

_“Dream? …Does this have something t-to do with Ink?”_

“No!” Dream quickly rushed to say, before he felt his heart skip a bit and he lowered his eyes to the ground. “I-I mean… sorry… yeah, something happened, b-but it’s no…” he trailed off into silence, before letting out a sigh. “No, it is a pretty big deal. See, something happened to my brother, and he ended up in the hospital, so I’ve been a bit… on edge lately, as, uh, you can tell, and… well, I snapped at him. I was on my way and I just got so angry and I yelled at him… and now I feel _really_ bad and I want to apologise but at the same time” –  _“Dream–“_ –  “I don’t think I can do it and it’s just so frustrating because I just want him to know how-“

_“Dream!”_

Dream was surprised by the sudden shout from Error, his words coming to a stop as he looked towards the receiver. “S-Sorry, I…”

_“O-Oh, it’s okay…! I-I mean, you… you need to calm down a little, and… well, I really think it would be best if you spoke to him, because… whatever you did has upset him a lot, I-I think, because…”_

Dream gulped.

_“He’s not picking up his phone.”_

Dream felt his heart _pounding_ , his hands shaking as his eye lights shrunk to the side of needles. The memory rushed through his mind as he remembered the words written on the edge of the page – and Dream could easily imagine his bright smile as he said “You can call me anytime!” in that cheerful voice of his, and now it hurt. It hurt to imagine that anybody so cheerful could be so hurt, and… because he wasn’t answering his phone – and Dream knew from Error that he meant it – something was wrong. Anything. At least, Dream hoped not, but he couldn’t just stand here and do nothing.

_“Dream?? D-Dream, are you-“_

“S-Sorry, Error, I’ve got to go,” Dream said in a rush, before quickly hanging up and reaching for his jacket, rushing out the front door without even a single thought about where he was going to go – he didn’t even know where Ink lived for heaven’s sake! But he did know he’d messed up, and he had to do something about it. _Anything_.

Dream rushed straight out the door, frantically eyeing down the streets for a moment as he wasn’t even sure where he was to head first – what would Ink even be doing at this point in time? All he could think was that he’d be at home, and yet at the same time, he was alone… and right now, Dream didn’t think that sounded like a good idea. Even if it was his fault. Because of it, he had to do something about it. But right now, he didn’t even know where to start, and he was pulling himself apart because of it.

His phone rang off in his jacket pocket again, and Dream gulped, pulling it to answer as he tried to keep himself calm. “Hello, this is-“

_“Dream, please. C-Calm down. I… I know you really want to find him, and so, uh… I-I think I know where he lives, so…”_

Dream felt himself shaking a little bit, almost too relieved to get their quickly that it was hard to keep silent – but, no, he needed to keep himself calm. It would be no help to anyone – or Ink – if he started to freak out now, or ever. Things would be _fine_.

_“I-If I just… text you my address, and, um… you could come and, uh, get me and we can… find it? I t-think I know the way… might have to…”_  
  
Error’s voice trailed off a bit in the end at a level Dream couldn’t hear, and he blinked, before frowning worriedly. “O-Okay, um… I’ll be there then,” he said, gulping again a bit, and even if he was trying to think rationally now, he couldn’t help but be worried, scared even. Because every second that passed meant another second that anything could happen… and he didn’t even want to think about what that could be…

A small response from Error, and Dream hung up and made his way quickly to the texts, staring anxiously in the screen as he shuffled a bit on the spot. What felt like a few minutes, and yet was probably less than a few seconds, the address was in front of him and Dream made his way down the path as quickly as he could, focusing his attention entirely on the phone and the houses he passed every second, looking so intent that there was almost an aura around him that basically forced people out of his way before he even reached them, and yet, Dream paid no attention to it. He had to get to Ink, and he had to get there _now_.

 

* * *

 

Unexpected to their beliefs, Ink’s house was empty. In fact, it looked as it did any other day – curtains wide open and sunlight streaming in as he locked the door, a bright smile on his face as he looked out towards the streets of people, without a single care in the world, bag over his shoulder. He may not have to head in to work until around midday, but Ink wasn’t about to stay inside on such a beautiful day.

Strolling down the path, Ink held his bright smile as he greeted every person he passed – every little kid that seemed eager to wave happily, or some not, but he knew people were different. But Ink? He was always the same, every day. Because for others, he could be happy. But it was no struggle for him  - he was always happy! Every day, every time.

After all, why wouldn’t he be?

 

* * *

 

Dream knocked on the door lightly, knowing that the frantic knock that wanted to come out would only scare Error – and even he knew that it wouldn’t be good for his shy friend who was offering to come outside and lead him to Ink’s when he needed him. Dream was more than grateful, and of course, didn’t want to scare him out of it before they started.

The door opened a bit slowly, and Error peeked his head out, before letting out a small breath of relief. “H-Hey, Dream…” he said, shuffling his way outside with slightly shaking hands as he reached up his keys to lock the door behind him, his stomach churning.

Dream, of course, couldn’t help but feel bad. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s alright if you can’t, I mean…” he trailed off, lowering his eyes to the ground sadly. “I could just-“

“N-No, it’s… it’s fine. I mean, I care too, really, and…” Error said, looking back to Dream with an opposite expression to the nervous one he normally held. “You’ve done a lot for me, and you’ve been trying to help me, so… I want to take your advice and… and help you too. S-So, we can do this. I’m okay,” he said, attempting to smile a little, before looking to the crowd of people in front of him making their way down the streets.  

Dream still couldn’t help but feel bad, but wasn’t about to throw away Error’s words with how sincere he was trying to sound – and he could sense the improvement and knew it was for the best, as well. So he managed to form a small smile, turning back to the street. “Okay then. We should get going then…” he said, a little upset even so, looking back to Error, who was staring ahead across the road.

“Error? Are you okay?” Dream asked, tilting his head a little in confusion, a little concerned for his shy friend.

Error gulped, nodding his head at first, before lifting up his finger to point towards the subject of his gaze. “Isn’t…isn’t that him, right there?”

Dream blinked, before quickly turning his head to see Ink, happily bouncing his way down the path with a bright smile. He was quickly confused, and it didn’t fade away even as he felt his stomach churn with sadness. This… wasn’t what he had been expecting at all, and he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He knew this was like Ink, and it was nice, he supposed, to see him better? But… Dream wasn’t even sure if that was the case here. Was he… really okay after all he’d said? Because no matter how relieved he was to see him looking better, he wouldn’t have thought – ever – that his words would have had no impact, even to someone like Ink.

No, this wasn’t right. This _couldn’t_ be right. Dream looked to Error and said a quick apology, before taking gentle hold of his friends hand and making his way forward across the path, startling the other slightly, but right now his attention was mostly focused on Ink even if he felt terrible. As he stopped in front of Ink, he continued to hold on to Error’s hand for the moment in attempt to keep his calm, but quickly turned his attention to the one he’d supposedly hurt yesterday, but Dream wasn’t believing that smile for even a second.

“Oh, hello Dream, hello Error!” Ink chimed with a bright smile, holding up a peace sign with one hand as his face was just radiating with happiness.

And yet, still Dream did not believe it. Regardless, he continued to be surprised by his reactions, blinking a couple of times as he could just feel the sadness in him in the form of his churning stomach, lowering his eyelids a little to represent the emotion. As Error stuttered out his response, Dream turned to him with his sad expression. “…Ink… are you okay?”

Ink continued to be unfazed by his words, just nodding his head, his eyes closing happily. “Of course! I’m great! Fine! Absolutely perfect! Why would I be otherwise?” he said, looking back to Dream, before tilting his head to the side. “You don’t really look so good though. Are you feeling sick? You should go home and rest to get better!”

Dream was having a hard time to hold it together, so much that he could feel himself shaking – or was that Error’s hand in his? Either way, he could feel his sadness increasing with every second, and he wasn’t sure how long he could take this. “…Ink, please. You gotta… stop this. Please, if you’re… If you’re lying to yourself, can you just… stop? I… I deserve to know how angry you are, or even… if I upset you, I want to know. Why didn’t you pick up your phone?” He could feel Error’s hand resting on his shoulder, and for all it was worth, he appreciated the calming gesture.

Ink’s grin faltered for a second, but it was back as quickly as it disappeared. “Oh, I just left it at home today, that’s all! No big deal; I wasn’t going to be out for long, really,” he replied, and Dream could just tell that was lie after lie. He knew it. Even now, he knew Ink would _never_ stay at home on such a day. “I’m totally fine, really! But really, you should probably take a break. It’s your day off, isn’t it?”

“…Y-Yeah…” Dream let out, almost as a whisper as he lowered his eyes to the ground, just staring ahead for the moment. At this point he didn’t even care if Ink noticed – it was far too late to stop it. He could feel Error worriedly looking over at him as the tears began to well up in his eyes, and he didn’t even care where they were, or who saw. Not with this. Anything else he could’ve kept himself together with, but that was the main reason that now, he just couldn’t. His tears turned into sobs as he lifted his arms up to cover his eyes, his hand leaving Error’s – although he didn’t mind when said friend held onto him with both his hands as he felt it as a reassuring gesture, though his crying didn’t stop anytime soon.

 Ink felt his soul almost _stop_. The smile faded slowly from his face as he stepped back, and for once he let his emotions take over as he just looked ahead at Dream, gulping. He tried his best to force a smile, though it was easily noticeable. “D-Dream, it’s-“

“No, it’s _not_ okay!” Dream replied sharply, feeling the light tense from the hand on his back, muttering out a sorry, although his tears were still clouding his eyes. A few dropped to the ground as he turned to look at Ink with an upset expression, hands resting on top of each other in front of his aching soul. “Y-You’re just… pretending like it’s all nothing, I… don’t know h-how you do it, but y-you… you shouldn’t… if you’re angry, t-then it’s okay, you can just… just show it, b-because I deserve it… I was so rude then, and I-I’m truthfully sorry… there’s no excuse for what I said… s-so if you… have anything to say, then you can j-just… say it…” Dream trailed off, yet again sobbing for a bit as he gulped, trying not to look too noticeable on the side of the road as he wiped away his tears, yet they were quickly replaced.

“I don’t have anything to say to you Dream,” Ink finally said, and the twisted smile on his face became a little brighter. “I… I was a little hurt, but I knew it wasn’t your fault. None of this was your fault, or mine. These things just happen. I am sorry if I gave off the wrong impression, I just needed a bit of time to think. But it’s okay, really,” he said, smiling with his eyes closed. “Everything’s okay.”

Dream looked a little surprised at first, although he wasn’t really sure why… but he liked what he was hearing. Wiping at a few more tears as the crying slowed down a bit, he nodded his head. “O-Okay…” he said as a bit of a whisper first, before clearing his throat in attempt to speak a bit louder. “Is… that why you weren’t answering your phone?”

Ink blinked, looking a little bit blank, then confused. “You called me?” he said, and reached into the bag hanging off his shoulder, fishing his hand around inside. As Dream slowly nodded his head in response, Ink’s expression changed to a guilty smile as he drew his hand back out.

Empty.

“Hahaha… funny that. May have actually left my phone back at home,” Ink said with a small laugh, rocking back and forth on his heels for a bit.

Dream blinked, before lowering his eyes with disapproval. “…Haha, is that so…?” he said then, returning a bit of an awkward grin. “It’s alright, we can’t all remember everything. I’m just… glad to see you’re okay,” Dream said, knotting his fingers together as a small blush formed on his cheeks and he looked to the side.

Ink stared ahead for a little, before grinning widely. “Oh! Well, I’m glad to see you’re okay too,” he chimed brightly.

Dream couldn’t be happier to hear it.

There was silence for a bit, before a small yet clear voice spoke up. “A-Alright, Dream, let’s… not look so _dream_ -y now…”

Dream blinked. Ink turned his head.

Error grinned nervously. “I-It was bad, wasn’t it?”

Dream couldn’t help it. His face _exploded_ , and he stuttered frantically. “I-I-I’m not- I mean- E-Error! T-That’s not meant to- U-Uh-“ He stopped himself suddenly, looking over to Ink with a nervous grin. Of course, Dream hadn’t expected him to pick up on anything, but it was always going to be his first _extremely_ embarrassed reaction. _E-Error, why…?_

Error couldn’t help his giggles, which only seemed to make Dream more embarrassed, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from smiling a bit after too, even as he looked towards Ink a little bit shyly. “A-Anyways, you said it yourself – it’s my day off, so…” Dream trailed off, not sure exactly what he was going to do. He didn’t want to go on.

Ink blinked, before smiling brightly and placing his hands together. “How about we go out for breakfast then? My treat,” he said, pressing a thumb to his chest with a wink. “Well, as long as I haven’t left my wallet at home, too.”

Even with the silliness of the statement, Dream blushed even more. “U-Uh, yeah! Sounds great!” he said, grinning a bit, though it was slightly strained since he could just sense his friends smile teasing smile getting wider. Well, at least Error was happy. And Dream was too, now. It almost felt like it had been resolved too quickly, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want it to last long, anyways.

Speaking of Error. “D-Do you want to follow us, or are you okay going home?” Dream asked, but he was pretty sure he already knew what the answer was.

“Oh, no, i-it’s okay. I’ll head home by m-myself, it’s not far… you guys go on ahead. H-Have fun!” Error chimed, trying not to sound too nervous about it. Dream, focused mostly on the first short sentence as he had expected, didn’t pay much attention to it either. Besides, he knew it wasn’t far, either.

“Okay, well, stay safe,” Dream said, his stuttering gone for the moment as he smiled at Error, waving before turning to Ink. At that point, even if they hadn’t gone anywhere, he assumed Error would’ve been walking off himself, and didn’t turn back. “So, where are we heading?”

Ink shrugged, looking to Dream with a smile. “There should be a place somewhere nearby. I don’t remember clearly, but I’ve walked this street a lot and I think I remember somewhere I go often! …Maybe!” he chimed, but regardless, grinned and carried on. “We’ll get there!”

Dream blinked, before shaking his head slightly with a small glowing blush, giggling a bit before following after, hands behind his back as he leaned forward slightly. “Well, I trust you.”

Ink couldn’t help but look a little surprised for a second, before grinning. “Well good, because I have absolutely no idea where I’m going. Um, to the left!” he said, pointing in that direction.

“Ink, there’s a wall there.”

“…To the right!”

Dream yet again giggled, and even though he knew a memory such as Ink’s could cause a few problems, he was enjoying himself too much right now to care about it. Because it was silly, funny, and that just made him love it… him… even more. And Dream knew it. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but no matter what happened, he was going to make sure he didn’t mess up again. He wasn’t going to make that same mistake again. Even if everyone had their moments, it wasn’t Ink’s fault that he was as he was.

And even if it was, Dream didn’t want him to change. He wanted Ink as he was, and he couldn’t imagine it any other way.


End file.
